Kindred Ties
by Ghostwriter
Summary: During the fight, David and Michael discover that they have something in common.
1. Discovery

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plot. I omitted one line because I didn't approve of the language used.

Michael had just grabbed the bottom end of the mantel that David had shoved him against and panted. David looked at the half vampire. The deep scratches he had received shone brightly. However, David looked pretty bad himself.

"You're a good, fighter, Michael. Real good," the vampire stated.

"Obviously not good enough. Just go ahead. Kill me," the Halfling replied.

"Almost **too** good," David mused. "How often did it happen?" Michael froze. What did the vampire mean?

"What are you talking about?" he asked, voicing his confusion.

"The beatings, Michael. How often did they happen?" David pressed. With a growl of anger, Michael tossed the vampire across the room.

"Get out of here! Just go!" he roared. David shook his head to get his bearings, and then flew out of the Emerson home. Michael blew out a shaky breath and dropped to the ground.

"Michael!" he heard Star shout. The girl rushed into the room.

"Where's David?" she asked.

"He flew the coop," he answered broodingly. Seconds later, he heard his brother's voice and moved into the shadows, pulling Star with him and telling her not to let the others see him vamped out. After telling them nothing had changed with their Halfling status, they heard their mom's voice. Sam tried to explain, but his mother was having none of it. Then, Max spoke up, causing the others to realize that he was indeed the head vampire. When the man spoke of their families joining together, Michael became enraged and lunged at him. However, he was thrown to the second floor and knocked out. He awoke to his grandfather's truck playing _La Cucaracha_ and leaped down, sending Max straight into a stake. As everyone checked everybody else, the old man climbed out of his vehicle and took a drink of root beer. Then, he said the last words anybody expected: "The one thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach: all the vampires".


	2. Bonding

BONDING

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plot.

Michael pulled his jacket around his body and stared into the night. It had been two weeks since Max and most of the Lost Boys had been killed. The only remaining member of the vampire pack was David, but only Michael and Star knew this. The others had bought their story that the leader of the Lost Boys had also been killed. As he continued to stare, the vampire's words came back to the mortal, "You're a good fighter, Michael. Real good. Almost **too** good. How often did it happen? The beatings, Michael. How often did they happen?" Michael wasn't sure how David had known. Nobody knew, not even his mother. Oh, she had occasionally commented on a bruise she had seen him with, but he had always covered, saying that he got it in gym.

"You ready to talk?" The unexpected voice caused Michael to jump. He turned to see David.

"What are you doing here?" Michael demanded harshly.

"I just want to talk to you, Michael. That's all," David replied. Michael turned back to the direction he had started in.

"Go away," he said.

"You don't want to talk? Fine. Then I will," the vampire stated.

"I said 'go away'," the human snapped.

"Around seven years ago, there was this guy, about twenty years old. He had moved to Santa Carla to get away from the past. Away from the memories of physical abuse. But he couldn't stop the nightmares. After the umpteenth time of being awakened from one of the dreams, the guy decided to walk along the beach. Incidentally, he found himself at a video store. Obviously, his life changed and along the way, he met others with the same type of problems and introduced them to this new life, creating a pack. However, their final members didn't come until seven years later. But everything ended badly. The pack was destroyed, including the man who was the official leader." Once again, Michael turned to face David. He understood that he had just been told the vampire's life story.

"So, now you know my story," David stated.

"And you want mine? Is that it?" Michael responded angrily.

"Enduring physical abuse isn't something to be ashamed of," David said gently.

"I couldn't tell. Not ever," Michael whispered.

"Didn't you at least try?" David asked.

"I made a complaint...once," Michael admitted.

"What happened?" David questioned.

"He took apart my bike. I can do basic maintenance, but I can't fix an entire Honda 250. He fixed it after I recanted," Michael told him.

"I'm sorry, Michael," David said softly. The mortal gave a short, ironic laugh.

"You know, I never told anybody any of this before. And when I do, it's to a vampire," he said.

"Only in Santa Carla," his companion added. The boys laughed. As the night wore on, they continued to talk, each revealing more about the abuse they had endured. David told Michael how he had made his father his first kill and Michael admitted that he had been secretly relieved when his parents had divorced. Presently, David looked to the sky.

"I've gotta go, or I'm gonna be a big pile of ash," he stated.

"Yeah, go," Michael replied. David took to the skies and flew away. For a moment, Michael just stared. Then, blowing out a breath, Michael headed home.


	3. Lance

LANCE

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plots.

Michael blew out a breath and messed up his hair. He couldn't believe he had told David about his dad. Had he gone crazy? Michael supposed it didn't matter. He couldn't hurt him anymore. A car whizzed by, causing a glare from the windshield. Michael groaned and shielded his eyes.

"Dang nuisance. Almost wish I was a vampire," he muttered. Almost, but not quite. After all, if he was a vampire, he wouldn't even be able to enjoy the sun. Suddenly, the boy heard a car engine approaching. He frowned. Who'd be coming **here**? A gray station wagon came into view and Michael tensed. That was Dad's car. The boy hurried into the house.

"Michael? Are you all right?" his mother, Lucy, queried.

"Yeah," Michael replied. Then, they heard knocking. Lucy walked up and opened the door.

"Lance," she said in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Michael asked tightly.

"I wanted to visit my family," Lance replied.

"Family?" Michael repeated with a scornful laugh. "We stopped being a family the day you started cheating on Mom," he continued.

"Michael, watch your mouth," Lance growled warningly.

"Sorry," Michael muttered. "Uh, Mom, I'm gonna go see if Widow Johnson can use some help," he continued.

"Of course. That'd be fine, honey," Lucy agreed. The boy began to walk away, but his father grabbed his arm.

"You gonna be long, boy?" he queried. The teen yanked free.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am. I enjoy her company," he sneered. Then, he continued.

"Lucy, you're letting him walk all over you," Lance chided.

"I can honestly say I've never seen him like this, Lace," Lucy responded. Once he was on his Honda 250, it only took Michael minutes to reach Widow Johnson's house. He walked up to the porch, and then knocked on the door. It opened to reveal his girlfriend, Star.

"Michael," she said in surprise.

"Hey. Could I hang here?" he questioned.

"Uh, sure," Star replied. She opened the door and he stepped over the threshold.

"Thanks," Michael said. Then, "Could you guys use some help?"

"The answer is yes," Widow Johnson said from the kitchen. Michael looked to his girlfriend.

"How does she do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug. They went into the kitchen, where the woman immediately put them to work. Despite their numerous tasks, Michael found his mind wandering. What was he going to do about his father? What **could** he do? _ Man! Everything's messed up again!_ he thought. Presently, Star noticed her boyfriend's pensive mood.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. She stared, unsure of what to say. She could tell that he had lied to her, but wasn't sure why. Finally, they were done. Michael began to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Star asked, catching his hand.

"I'm going to go talk to David," Michael replied.

"Be careful," Star warned.

"Always am," Michael assured her. He mounted his bike and drove off. David was lounging around in the cave when he heard the footsteps. He straightened up and sat at attention. He relaxed when he saw the newcomer. Then, he noticed the disturbed look on the human's face.

"What's wrong, Michael?" David questioned.

"He's here," Michael replied. David looked to the mortal sharply.

"Your father?" he checked. His answer was a nod. The vampire growled.

"I have no idea what to do! If Mom ever found out---" the boy's sentence fell to the ground.

"I think you **should** tell her," David said softly.

"Are you crazy?" Michael queried. "You know what he'll do if I tell."

"You have a choice, Michael. Make the right one." Michael blew out a breath. He didn't know what to do. It was his father. He couldn't stop him. He never could. He wished he knew what to do. David was right though. He had to make a decision. But what? They would never believe him. **Never**.

"You know, if you were a vampire, I'd tell ya to just eat the guy," David stated.

"David," Michael protested with a small laugh.

"I'm serious," David responded. "However, since you're human, I'm going to urge you again to tell your mother," he continued. Michael threw back his head and sighed.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he grumbled.

"No I'm not," was the answer. "I wish I had told someone about what my old man had done to me before I became a vampire. You though, you have a chance. Take it."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell her," Michael sighed. He walked away. His eyes became pensive. David was right. He **had** to tell Mom. What if Dad decided to go after Sam? He couldn't let it happen. The boy got onto his motorcycle, started the engine, and began the drive back to his house. _I can't believe I'm dong this_, Michael thought. When she heard the door open, Lucy stood up.

"Michael?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you, Mom. **Now**," her oldest son stated insistently.

"Michael," Lance said in a warning tone.

"Forget it. I'm not keeping quiet anymore," Michael responded. "Mom, you know how sometimes you commented on a bruise that I had and I'd brush it off, saying I had gotten it in gym?" he questioned.

"Yes," Lucy nodded. She frowned in confusion. Where was Michael going with this?

"I, um---I lied. It wasn't from gym. It was Dad. He'd---he'd hit me," Michael admitted.

"What?" Lucy gasped.

"I wanted to tell you. I **did**. But he said it would just hurt you. And the one time I actually made a complaint, he took apart my bike," Michael continued.

"Lucy, you can't---" Lance began to say.

"Get out of here, Lance!" Lucy interrupted. "Cheating on me, that's one thing! But laying a hand on your own son! I didn't think that you were **that** low!" she exclaimed. Lance saw the fire in his ex-wife's eyes and decided he didn't want to stick around. The woman turned to her son.

"Oh, Michael," she breathed.

"Mom...I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Michael. Honey. This wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry I didn't see. I'm just so sorry," she apologized.

"Mom. It's okay," he answered. The woman pulled her son into a hug and they just stood there.

THE END


End file.
